Dippin' Skinny
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Set during season 5. Brooke hires a yacht and takes Peyton out on the water in an attempt to cheer her up. Breyton, Femslash, Smut. One-shot for now, could be more... Read-Review


**Dippin' Skinny**

"Okay, get your skinny ass up, no more moping over Lucas damn Scott." Brooke Davis yelled, attempting to pull the covers off of her best friend, who had been moping around their house for the past few days after her ex-boyfriend's proposal to his new girlfriend Lindsay.

"Leave me alone." Peyton complained, the words becoming muffled as she buried her face into her pillow, while fighting Brooke to keep her covers.

"Get up! You are not pathetic; this is not your style! Now get up because I have a nice day planned for us today." Brooke said, grabbing Peyton's arm and managing to drag her to the edge of the bed. "Up!"

Peyton sighed, then giving in, climbed out of bed.

Brooke eyed her blonde friend up and down and kinked an eyebrow.

"Feeling frisky last night P. Sawyer? I've never known you to sleep in slutty panties." Brooke laughed. The blonde was wearing a black band t-shirt and a black, lace, thong.

Peyton simply glared at her, then picked her pyjama shorts up from the floor and quickly pulled them on.

* * *

"So what's this surprise then?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke walked along the boardwalk, approaching Tree Hill harbour.

"Well, remember when we were younger we used to take my dad's boat out on the water?" Brooke started.

"Oh you mean when you flashed random guys in other boats…?" Peyton laughed.

"Exactly! Well I was thinking that would be a nice thing to do again. The boat, not the flashing. So… I hired a boat for today." Brooke smiled triumphantly. "What do you think, P. Sawyer?"

"Oh Brooke, that's awesome. You are the best friend ever." Peyton smiled brightly, pulling her best friend into a side hug.

"Well, here we are." Brooke said as they reached the harbour, and a man jumped off of a luxury yacht.

"Brooke Davis?" The man asked, and Brooke smiled, extending her hand to him.

"That's me."

"She's all yours. Enjoy." And with that, he tossed her the keys and walked away.

The girls climbed onto the yacht and they explored a little.

It had a huge living area with L shaped couches, LED lights, and a huge flat screen TV; a fully fitted kitchen; and a huge cabin with a king size bed and en-suite bathroom. The one cabin and king size bed wasn't a problem though; they'd shared a bed pretty much all the time back in high school.

After exploring the inside, Brooke decided to take the wheel, and stretch the yachts sea legs.

She sat on the chair and started the yachts engine, while Peyton stood next to her, holding onto the back of the chair.

As the yacht began to move, Peyton said. "I still think it's so fucking cool that you know how to drive a yacht."

Brooke didn't answer her until they were safely out of the harbour, then she shuffled forward to the edge of the chair, turned to Peyton, and motioned to the remaining chair space behind her. "Hop on and you can really feel the engine coming to life."

Brooke smiled at her best friend, a smile that if you didn't know any better would have looked very flirty and seductive.

Peyton smiled back and climbed in behind Brooke, her legs sliding into place at either side of the brunette.

Brooke revved up the yacht and as the engine really sprung to life, Brooke brought Peyton's arms around her waist and said, "Get ready for the ride of your life P. Sawyer."

Peyton squealed at the yacht began to speed away into the open water.

But as the yacht glided gracefully along the water, Brooke became very aware of the long legs at either side of her, and of the small but perky breasts pressed against her back.

See, Brooke couldn't shake the image of Peyton when she got out of bed that morning.

She couldn't stop thinking about that black, lace, thong, or more specifically, what was beneath it.

And Brooke knew it was weird. She'd never thought of a woman like that before, let alone her own best friend. But there was just something about the way Peyton looked that morning that had Brooke going dry in the mouth and weak at the knees.

And she just couldn't explain it.

Brooke was relieved when the yacht reached the middle of the water, and she turned the engine off to draw it to halt.

Peyton climbed off of the chair and walked over to the railings at the edge of the yacht.

"It's really beautiful out here, huh?" Peyton smiled.

But Brooke was still sitting on the chair, her mind consumed with the image of a lace covered pussy.

"Brooke…?"

* * *

Brooke and Peyton relaxed on the deck of the boat, glasses of wine in hand, as the hot sun beat down on their golden skin.

"Well back in high school you definitely would have already flashed about 5 other boats by now." Peyton laughed, turning to Brooke.

"Hey, the days still young…" Brooke laughed. "In fact…"

Brooke sat up, and as a boat full of young guys passed by, she lifted her top and let her breasts spring free.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, falling into a fit of giggles as her best friend exposed herself.

"Oh shut up, you love it!" Brooke winked, falling into a fit of giggles of her own.

When their giggling finally subsided, Brooke turned to Peyton. "You know, if we had our suits we could have totally gone swimming."

Peyton looked at her with an eyebrow kinked. "When has that ever stopped us?"

With that, Brooke stood up and stripped completely naked, and Peyton couldn't help but eye her best friend's body appreciatively, she had a very beautiful, womanly, figure.

Brooke approached the edge of the deck, ready to jump, and then turned to Peyton.

"Clothes off, Sawyer."

Then Brooke jumped, making a splash as she hit the cool water.

When Brooke emerged from under the water, she looked up to the deck to see Peyton pulling her skirt down her legs, revealing her panties, which Brooke couldn't quite make out the colour of from her distance from the blonde. Peyton had already taken off her top so her breasts were on full show, and when Peyton removed her panties, Brooke felt a familiar but very strange contracting between her thighs.

Was she really getting turned on from seeing her best friend naked?

Brooke hadn't realised that Peyton had jumped into the water until she felt a splash of water on her face.

"You so did not just splash me!" Brooke laughed.

"Maybe I did…" Peyton laughed, splashing Brooke again.

"Oh you are so dead!" Brooke exclaimed, grabbing onto Peyton and beginning to splash lots of water all over her.

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed, laughing as Brooke continued to splash her.

But Peyton fell silent when she felt Brooke's hand cup her naked pussy.

"Brooke…!" Peyton gasped as she jerked away from Brooke, her eyes wide.

Peyton stared into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke stared into Peyton's eyes, not knowing what to say.

Had she really just touched her best friend?

But all thought left Brooke's mind when she felt Peyton's lips on her own.

Brooke's tongue slipped into Peyton's waiting mouth, and Peyton put one arm around Brooke's neck, using the other to keep herself afloat, as Brooke slid one hand around Peyton's waist.

Breaking the kiss, Peyton laughed and said to Brooke, "You can't just touch a girl up before at least kissing her."

Brooke laughed and attached her lips to Peyton's again, then moved her hand from Peyton's waist up to her breast, while continuing their heated make out session.

"Can I touch you now?" Brooke asked against Peyton's lips as she began to slide her hand down Peyton's body, under the water.

"You've kissed me haven't you…"

Brooke smirked against Peyton's lips, and Peyton gasped and moaned when she felt Brooke's fingers invade her tight pussy.

"Uhhh Brooke…" Peyton moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Brooke giggled as she fused her mouth with the blondes again and began to pump her fingers in and out of her.

Peyton began to moan loudly through their kiss and Brooke pulled away, keeping their mouths just a breath apart.

"You like that, baby?" She asked Peyton, sexily.

All Peyton could do was nod her head yes as her moans overtook her ability to speak.

"You want more?"

Again Peyton nodded, and Brooke pulled away and began to swim back toward the yacht.

"Come on." Brooke smiled seductively.

* * *

"Yes Brooke, Yes! Keep doing that!" Peyton screamed as she thrashed and jerked around the king size bed, her orgasm fast approaching, as Brooke's head and hands worked wonders between her legs.

Brooke's mouth was making out with Peyton's pussy, her tongue swirling delicious patterns over Peyton's clit, as she fucked her hard with her fingers.

"Fuck Brooke, yes!" Peyton continued to scream, loving how her best friend was fucking her.

She'd never expected this in her whole life, but now she was getting it, she wasn't sure how she'd lived without it.

She'd never been so wet in all her life.

"I don't want to ever stop fucking you, baby." Brooke stopped licking Peyton momentarily to communicate how much she wanted her.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Peyton moaned.

Brooke continued to lick and fuck her best friend until Peyton felt herself falling off of the edge.

"Uhhh Brooke, oh yes! I'm coming!" Peyton screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, and Brooke felt Peyton's pussy grip her fingers like vice as hot, milky, come, poured out over Brooke's fingers and onto the bed sheets.

Peyton collapsed into a heap of breathlessness as Brooke settled beside her on the bed.

"That was…that was…wow…" Was all Peyton could manage to say.

"I know. I certainly didn't plan for that when I hired this yacht." Brooke laughed.

The girls lay in silence while Peyton caught her breath, and they didn't move until Brooke felt Peyton's fingers dance across her centre.

"Ohhhh" Brooke giggled as Peyton climbed on top of her.

"You're turn, B. Davis…"

* * *

**This is a one-shot for now, but I've left it as incomplete as I'm wondering if there is more I can do with this story? Suggestions/Opinions?**

**And Hi to xLadyLovelyLiesx… my Smutty B. Davis :) **


End file.
